Icy Dragon
by DemonFoxBK201
Summary: The Tyrant, before falling to the hands of Imperials, one thousand years ago, left behind his son, Tatsumi. Filled with hatred for Imperials, he trained himself, gaining the ability to take human form. Centuries later, the North having waged war on the Empire, sought out his help. He fought with the Empire's Strongest, lost, and was made her subordinate.
1. Blizzard of the North

He remembered the woman, who gave him his name.

His father, the legendary Tyrant, hadn't had the chance to give him one. His mother was sickly and died soon after his birth.

Tatsumi. Sleeping Dragon. Considering he had met her when he was sleeping, it seemed highly appropriate.

She was a sad woman with nothing left to live for. With that in mind, she wasn't afraid of him when he suddenly woke up and snapped his massive jaws at her. She merely called out," Tatsumi." He had quieted down, curious.

The Imperials, the humans who had killed his father, had shouted insults at him, or orders to allies, but no one had talked to him normally. They were all after his scales that gleaming alongside the snow. They wanted to rip out his claws that could tear them to pieces in one slash. Each shouted how they would decapitate him, and leave his horned head on a pike.

How they would use his body to make what they called a 'Teigu'. However, they weren't even close to as strong as the ones that killed his father, and that trait had been their demise.

The woman seeing his hesitation, smiled, if a bit sadly, and reached out. Her hand patted his scaled snout, and started rubbing it.

"Kill me if you wish, great dragon, for I have lost everything." A tear escaped her eye. "However, if you wish for some company, I will try to talk about things not irrelevant to a mighty dragon, such as yourself."

The newly named Tatsumi studied her. The long black hair that came from her head was unkept with twigs and dirt clumps sticking out. Her pure blue eyes looked like a frozen river. However he had no idea if this woman was considered beautiful by human standards, and quite frankly, he doesn't care.

Over and over again, this world had rejected him. However, one sad woman, would accept him.

Over years, as she aged and he grew, she had shared with him many stories. Each and every story he remembered, always, and could recite them word for word.

Yuuki, her name was. She was named after the pure white snow that always, continuously flew around, before landing, on yet more snow.

She had quickly grown to be friends with him. A friendship that lasted until she took her last breath.

It was only because of her that Tatsumi ever bothered to learned the human language. Otherwise, he had held no desire to learn the meanings of the Imperials' insults.

Finally, after seventy years of blessed friendship, she died.

A dragon ages several times slower than a human, so at that time, Tatumi was the equivalent of a child. A very smart and strong child.

She, however, was old. Her skin, once smooth and unblemished, was wrinkled and pale. Her body, once full of energy, was slow and weakened. Her previous strength had left her.

One day she collapsed. The next her breathing slowed, before it finally stopped.

Tatsumi's only friend, only companion, the only one who accepted him, went into an eternal sleep.

Because of her, the sad woman, his view of humanity had changed. Yuuki had taught him that there is no black and white. Every sentient being had darkness in their hearts. At the same time, none have completely dark hearts either.

With this in mind, as well as his hatred for the Imperials, he trained. He trained every ability he had, and every ability he gained. Without realizing it, he became an AAA rank threat. Then, when his powers reached their peak, he gained a new ability.

At first he was alarmed.

His body shrunk. His prided wings, sunk into his back. His white scales, brown before evolution took over, turned to smooth skin. His beautiful emerald eyes, got a change in pupil shape. Brown hair grew from his head. Claws disappeared, teeth flattened, snout sunk into his face... He was human.

It was only when he changed back, that he realized what had happened. He had a new ability to train.

Almost nine centuries had passed since the legendary Tyrant died. Almost eight since the only one who accepted him died. Almost a century since corruption started to weave into the mighty Empire to the south. Almost a decade since the Prime Minister took over and allowed corruption to fully take hold. Only a year since the North had waged war on the Empire.

The people of the North knew they could lose this war. They also knew of the dragon that lived in the mountains.

Seeking his help, they gathered up a small group of people. With plentiful supplies, they set out to brave the harshest mountains ever known.

Despite the preparations, they had underestimated these mountains. By the time they reached the peak of the highest one, where Tatsumi lived, there was only one left.

Her name was Mizu. She had collapsed at the entrance, and Tatsumi took her in and nursed her. He still remembered how Yuuki had taught him.

She awoke the next day. She looked at him weirdly. "Where is the dragon? Tatsumi. You know the legendary beast?"

"Since when did I become legendary?" Tatsumi muttered. Then he looked straight at her, and his body grew.

Her eyes widened as he grew suddenly. His makeshift cloak fell off his body, as he stood in his full glory. His massive form had to bend down so that he didn't touch the roof of the cave. Mizu gaped at him, before finally remembering the reason she came.

"Please. We need your help. We don't want to loose against _them._ "

He stared at her. He switched back to his human form and, with the manners Yuuki said were necessary in the human world, he made sure to wrap himself with his cloak. It was ragged from age, but Yuuki used it, so he took care of it.

"Stay here, woman. Tell me your stories. Then I will help you with your foolish fights." He wanted, if only for a day or two, to go back to the days with Yuuki.

As he sat by the fire he had breathed, she seemed to realize that this was a requirement for his help, and started rambling on.

Three days past. Tatsumi let Mizu ride on his back, and he flew to the camp she guided him to on mighty wings.

Mizu met up with relieved parents and friends, and told them of her dead companions. As they comforted her, some stared at the dragon they used to think was just a myth.

Numa, the leader, walked up to him.

"Dragon! I apologize for our inconvenience, but please help us win this war!"

Tatsumi stared down at him. A man, he could, for some reason, see kneeling to a queen.

"I, myself, have a grudge against the Imperials. However, a war cannot be won with one dragon alone. You better hope your army is strong, human."

Numa smirked confidently. He had false hope in his army.

A month later, the battles began. The human fighting was normal. Blows exchanged, blood flew, lives lost. It irritated Tatsumi.

Out of nowhere, a woman came.

Icy beauty killed man after man from the North. She had a sadistic smile across her face, as she danced in the bloody waltz known as war.

Tatsumi saw her strength. He decided that she would be his opponent.

He flew up, worsening the surrounding blizzard. A brief minute later he landed. Bodies flew up as the force behind his fall caused earth to fly.

"Human! What is your name?"

"Esdeath." She said calmly, smiling at the battle sure to follow. "I wasn't aware the Northerners had a dragon. What's _your_ name?"

"I belong to no one, Esdeath. I am known as Tatsumi."

"No one? Let's change that." She smirked confidently. Yet, unlike Numa, her strength was real.

She charged into battle, fighting more like a beast than that of her opponent.

Battles surrounding them stopped. After a few minutes, all battles had halted except for the dance of beasts in the middle. Both sides knew, the outcome of the war was dependent on that battle.

Claws smashed through earth, ice spread across the already frozen land.

Esdeath was landing blow after blow on her massive opponent. Tatsumi had only managed to make a single cut on her left cheek.

Everywhere was destruction.

Nothing could stop the two before one of them lost.

Wounds continuously were newly made on both sides.

The enemy soldiers were unintentionally killed constantly, causing most of the soldiers to make a temporary truce to retreat far away.

This battle between Tatsumi, a dragon of lore, and Esdeath, The Empire's Strongest, lasted for three days. Neither side had a chance of rest, but neither wanted it.

Finally, after a particularly strong blow, Tatsumi stumbled. Esdeath smirked. Every subordinate gaped.

The white dragon, fell to the ground with a deafening thud.

Esdeath walked up to her opponent. Tatsumi had managed to make a cut diagonally across her stomach, and it was bleeding profusely.

She ignored this, however, and knelt down beside the fallen dragon.

"Tatsumi. That battle was truly a magnificent one however, you were weaker than me, so you lost."

He painfully opened his emerald eyes, and looked at the winner. He got up, slowly. Esdeath looked on in amusement, seemingly thinking he was going to start fighting again, but he didn't.

He looked at her in battered, broken glory, and started to shrink.

Esdeath's face morphed into one of surprise.

She hadn't noticed that the cloth tied around his neck was a cloak. As he shrunk in covered him, and soon his head came out to speak.

"I have lost. I will accept the punishment for foolishly trying to help the tribe. I figured this form would make it easier to do whatever you wish." He got on his knees and bowed his head.

Esdeath was looking at him in curiosity, before deciding something.

"Since you lost, you'll accept anything I desire, right?" Her smirk came back to her face.

Tatsumi nodded in defeat.

Esdeath's smirk grew larger.

"Then work under me, as my pet."

* * *

 **Not literally a pet, you know how Esdeath views her subordinates.**

 **Snow, Water, Ice. Anyone notice that?**

 **I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I will update my other stories within the month. Except for We Will Prevail. It's gonna be rewritten.**

 **I've been thinking of "Tatsumi is a dragon" scenario for quite some time now. Two sides to a tree, basically gave me encouragement to write this.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Review, please!**


	2. Glacial Land

**Merry Christmas everyone! Whether you celebrate Christmas or not, I hope your happy! I will post another story, with little one-shots of my three stories: Icy Dragon, Kill the Deciever, and Red-Eyed Sleeping Dragon. Look to it, if you wish! It will come in a few days, a week max. :)**

 **I am going to update Kill the Deciever and Red-Eyed Sleeping Dragon within the next week or so. Just got a Xbox One... :3**

* * *

He remembered his father, the Tyrant. Despite the fact that he died shortly after Tatsumi's hatching, Tatsumi remembered.

He remembered how, when Tatsumi looked up after his first breath of fresh air, there was a mighty dragon looking down on him. How that dragon stared at him expectantly as the egg shell cracked, and was slowly torn apart.

He remembered the compliments on how fast he did it, and how he tilted his head in wonder. He was sure this dragon looking down at him could break this egg and him with his weight alone.

A few months later, his father had finally decided upon a name for him. Merely a minute after, the Tyrant claimed he would tell him in three days, the supposed beginning of summer, then his father's face shot up and he sniffed the air.

Muttering something about humans, he ordered Tatsumi to stay in their cave, and flew off. Tatsumi never learned the name his father decided upon.

He remembered looking around after a day passed. Searching for his father. Hours passed, which turned to days. Then finally he heard a pained roar. Tatsumi broke into a run, but it was useless. A dying shriek, then a thundering fall. Cheers of joy rang out in voices that were not of a dragon. Then the trees finally ended, and he saw his father, blood gushing from endless wounds.

He decided he would never bow to these so-called Imperials.

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

 _Slik. Slic-k._

One disgusting sound repeatedly filled the air. Even with the howling winds, it seemed deafening.

Numa, the former leader of the Northern Tribe, was broken.

He kneeled in front of a throne of ice, naked. His tongue licked a white boot repeatedly. A blush on his face showed he enjoyed every second of it.

It was revolting.

A little ways away from the throne, stood a brown-haired teen, or at least appearance wise. He glared, disgusted, at the broken leader that, merely two weeks ago, had asked for his help. That was before his new mistress had gotten ahold of him, before Tatsumi even had a mistress.

Nevertheless, Tatsumi was loyal to the woman who had beat him in a fair fight. That loyalty was the only thing preventing him from ending the previously mighty leader, who was now reduced to licking dirt off boots.

A collar with a chain leash and his utter lack of struggle showed just how badly his status was reduced.

"The Northerners were defeated in four days! That's our general for you!" A spectating soldier commented. "You even made a dragon submit! What strength!"

Said general, however, merely looked bored. She looked down at the former leader who was happily sticking my his tongue out.

"Their army, people, and pride were so easily crushed... And their supposed hero is this? What a letdown. The only thing that made this trip worthwhile is Tatsumi..."

Numa made to take another lick at her boots, but Esdeath would have none of it.

"Die, dog!" And her heel slammed into his skull. He was silenced.

Tatsumi looked away from the disgraced form of a once glorious hero. He had seen enough.

Esdeath chuckled slightly, "Tatsumi." She looked to him, "I hope your ready. I plan to train you. I will not allow you to die because you were weak."

A few days after he had bowed his head to her, she had become obsessed with him. Apparently Tatsumi "fit all of the requirements" to become her lover.

The fact that he was a dragon didn't deter her. In fact, his different species seemed to encourage her for whatever reason.

* * *

"So your called Tatsumi? Not a name I'd expect of a dragon." A little blond boy said. He wore fake horns and a devil's tail, and held a flute.

"Who cares about his name? If he's strong I want to fight him!" A tall muscular man without pupils. He yell in eagerness as he brandished twin battle axes.

"Daidara please don't. Esdeath-sama ordered that you can't fight him until she says so." An old general sighed. A ring glinted on his finger as he tried to convince the battle manic to wait.

An icy dragon sat, looking down at them.

* * *

 _Crnkk Kink Clannggg_

Sounds of metal against metal shrieked in the air. A simple Imperial sword and a renowned rapier.

"Come on Tatsumi. I know you prefer weaponless fighting, but if you are gonna work under me you have to learn of some weapon."

Said 'boy' quite literally _growled_ as he swung his sword over and over again. Never did he nick her skin. She continuously dodged with a bored face.

Then she finally grew to bored of their small exchange and quickly ended it. A sweep of her foot sent him stumbling of balance, then when he fell her rapier poised to strike his throat. She sighed in disappointment then released him.

"I know dragons don't have weapons, but this is disappointing. Maybe I can find you a Teigu to use..."

Tatsumi got up and glared at the piece of metal that he was being forced to learn how to use. What's the point of weapons when you can stab someone with your claws?

He looked at Esdeath's hands then remembered: humans don't _have_ claws. Then he sighed in annoyance.

Esdeath smirked when she saw him staring at her hand. Does he even have to ask?

* * *

He stood in front of a pit. Snow flew endlessly, but it's beauty would not- no- could not veil brutality.

Two days after the Northerners lost, army annihilated, Esdeath's army round up the civilians of the Tribe.

Here they lay, buried. A few of the ones with strength had tried to crawl up to the top. Their hands still were seen, outstretched and trying to grasp an object to give them hope. They were the last to die, but were just as insignificant as the first.

Tatsumi was quickly getting used to Esdeath's sadistic antics. His pride wouldn't let him protest anyway.

* * *

"What?" Esdeath asked, annoyed. She was currently 'playing' with one of the few survivors.

A messenger was kneeling on the ground.

"The Prime Minister has ordered that you come back. Night Raid has come to the Capital, and he wishes them to be removed."

Tatsumi honestly felt sorry for humans like this one, never to raise his head unbidden without punishment.

"Leave us. I have heard that pig's request." She said mockingly.

"Y-yes." He left very quickly.

"Tatsumi." Esdeath called out to him.

"Yes Esdeath? Oh wait, do I have to address you as 'sama'?"

"No, we are lovers now. Anyway, what do you take interest in? I'm not familiar with dragons."

"I enjoy hearing human's stories, as well as battling." Tatsumi answered simply.

"Stories? Not quite what I'd expected, but I can deal with that."

* * *

A deep rumble shook the ground. A massive white dragon listened closely as an icy woman told stories of her career and how it came to be. The sadistic grin never dropped from her face.

The dragon lay content. Esdeath announced that he could be in his true form as long as he isn't in a building or required to be in his human form for whatever reason. So, a dragon with scales whiter than snow lay at the feet of a sadist.

And he was content to do so.

* * *

The morning after the messenger told of Honest's orders, the army was beginning to pack up. Shouts and orders filled the air, almost covering the sound of objects being moved to different places.

Esdeath waited as patiently as here sadist nature allowed of her. A white dragon beside her as he too, waited.

After long, boring hours of small conversation between the two, a soldier announced that they were ready to go.

No horses had made it this far in the North, so they returned on foot. Esdeath rode atop her new friend and (she claimed) new lover.

His massive steps left groves in the snow, soon to be filled in with snow. The Capital slowly grew closer, as well as Night Raid.

* * *

 **Kind of short, but I'm trying to prepare for later chapters.**

 **I hope those of you who celebrate Christmas got what you wanted!**

 **Review please! I appreciate all, positive and negative.**


	3. Thawing Evolution

**CosmicEter and The Mourning Wolf helped a lot with this chapter, and are helping me with my other stories… Check out their stories out too, they're pretty interesting. CosmicEter is the author of The Shadow of Tatsumi. The Mourning Wolf is the author of Kill the Personality!**

* * *

He remembered the first time he saw the people of the North. They had originally been a clan of hunting nomads, following their prey.

They came a few decades after his father fell. Finding suitable necessities, they settled. At that time, it was green plains, and lush trees. All of it, was covered in snow by a change in the environment. A winter that came, but never let up.

Years came and went, along with many of the Northern tribe. They built many frosted buildings, that still stood when they fell.

A century passed, and then came the exiled Yuuki. Originally a Northerner, she was framed and persecuted.

She had never really believed in the Northerners' religion, so she never mentioned it.

Except one day, when she went into a small village, with Tatsumi in tow, to show him the shrine since he was curious. She had to stop the guards from running him through with a spear or sword, but that's when the rumors started.

Rumors eventually turned into tales. Time passed and tales turned into legends. Eventually, everyone believed Tatsumi to be nothing more than lore.

But every story has some truth behind it, and with that realization, Numa sent out a search party.

They needed some help to win this war. If a beast was that help, then so be it.

Except in the end, he didn't help at all.

* * *

Flying through the clouds, was a scaly beast. White scales gleaming, reflecting the sun's rays. White wings allowed the dragon to glide, flapping when a higher altitude was needed.

Riding on his back, was a woman of cold beauty.

Hours passed. Endless trees of all kinds blocked the ground from view. Hills and mountains were easily flown past.

Finally, in distance, a Great Wall came into view. The silhouette of a mighty building was at the center.

The dragon landed on a nearby ledge with a deafening **_thud_**.

The woman grinned. "I'm home, Capital"

* * *

Tatsumi followed behind Esdeath and her Three Beasts. They walked through the palace, being greeted by frightened looks and panicked footsteps.

Esdeath seemed content with the panic she was causing. The occasional glance at him let him know she was curious of his reaction.

Tatsumi kept a straight face, despite the fact that the door they were walking to had such a horrible smell, it was making it difficult to breath. The stench was utterly revolting.

The panic and fear that came from the servants and guards was something he was used to. It came from the Imperials he fought, every time he killed one of their comrades.

The stench coming through the door, was the one that came when had eliminated any chance of victory or escape.

Despair.

When his self-proclaimed lover opened the door, he found out why.

The disgusting smell leaked off of the victims of torture. Everywhere, there were Imperials punishing innocents of crimes they didn't commit.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes, and took a step forward, but Esdeath held her arm out to stop him. He looked to her in confusion, only to realize that she was enjoying the screams of pain and moans of despair. He gritted his teeth, but backed down.

Then Esdeath realized the massive cauldron was far past boiling, causing her to frown.

"How pathetic. Just looking at you is annoying me." She announced.

"What? You wanna joi-," One of the torturers turned to her, annoyed, before realizing who had insulted them. "E-Esdeath-sama!" Immediately he bowed down and apologized. Some of the other Imperials bowed down as well, hoping it would prevent her wrath from befalling them.

"If you make it a little less hot, then you can prolong their suffering." Esdeath commented darkly. With a snap of her fingers, a gargantuan sphere of ice appeared, before dropping into the water, creating a massive splash of burning water.

"Th-thank you for the valuable lesson!" One of the bowing Imperials said with vigor.

"Let's go." Esdeath ordered, leaving along with the Three Beasts and Tatsumi.

* * *

Esdeath kneeled.

In front of her was a grand staircase, and at the top, two people looked down at her.

She had left her Three Beasts behind in order to meet with the Emperor and Prime Minister, but she insisted on introducing Tatsumi to the two rulers. He kneeled behind her, with dented pride.

 _To think I'm bowing to the successor of the man who ordered my father to be killed…_

"General Esdeath." The Emperor addressed. He gave Tatsumi a curious glance, before looking back to the icy general.

"Your efforts to conquer the North was superb! You will be rewarded 10,000 gold pieces." He announced.

"I am grateful, your majesty. We left not a soldier alive." She replied with a grin.

"I must apologize. You have just returned, yet there is work to be done. The atrocious Night Raid has been running rampant in my city. They must be removed."

Esdeath merely replied with, "I understand. But I must ask for something."

"If it's soldiers, you can use as many as you want." He chirped.

"I've heard that Night Raid has Teigu. It is necessary to have a Teigu in order to fight a Teigu user, thus I wish to ask for 6 Teigu users, as well as permission to access the Teigu chambers."

The Emperor and Prime Minister gaped at her request.

"I suppose we could arrange for the Teigu users, but why do you need to access the chambers? You already have a Teigu, do you not?"

Esdeath's grin grew, as she sent a glance to the dragon-in-the-form-of-a-human behind her. "Yes, I do have a Teigu. I believe someone in my army has the potential to weird a Teigu." Her glance went unnoticed by no one in the room, and the Emperor seemed to get even more confused than before.

"If I may ask, who is that young man behind General Esdeath?" He questioned.

"Someone I found up North… He is very interesting." Esdeath replied vaguely.

"Why is he interesting?" The Prime Minister asked, curiosity getting the better of him, causing him to finally decide to speak up.

"Why, that's because he's a dragon." The general replied bluntly.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes. Did she not realize that these people would likely try to kill him?

"What do you mean by dragon?" The young ruler asked in curiosity.

Esdeath's grin grew even larger, looking almost like a glasgow smile. She turned her head and stared at the dragon of Northern lore.

"Tatsumi, if you don't break anything, I'll make an exception, to both your clothes, and the rules I layed out."

* * *

Tatsumi's eyes briefly widened, knowing what she was hinting. He figured it was the quickest way to explain without to many questions, so he glanced up at the current emperor, and started to grow.

Such a child, couldn't possibly understand his grudge against the Empire. His predecessor had hunted many mighty beasts, and forced their species' extinction, just so he could make weapons. Weapons that can be broken, or turned against the very empire they're supposed to protect.

Sickening cracks of bones growing and expanding, popping of joints going into their new place, squelching of new flesh and blood, all of it, filled the silence.

The Emperor looked ready to vomit from the sounds, while the Prime Minister just gaped at the boy- no the dragon that looked down at them in annoyance.

He stood on his hind legs, for more intimidation, and spread his wings out as far as they could go without touching the walls.

His snow-white scales gleamed in the sunlight passing through the windows. His eyes had cross-slit pupils, and stared at the Emperor, who now was staring at him in complete surprise. Neither of the two Esdeath bowed to even bothered to try and hide their surprise at the complete absurdity of the situation.

"That's what I mean by dragon." Esdeath said, grin forming into a smirk at their reactions, "I found him while I was conquering the Northern Tribe. He tried to defend them, so I beat him and made him my lover." She said with glee.

"That makes… Sense." The Prime Minister struggled for words, but it was clear he was completely baffled by this. "How is this possible?" He asked, putting his other questions on hold.

"Tatsumi said that his father was the Tyrant, an ancient beast known for its ability to adapt and evolve. So long story short, he inherited that ability to adapt and evolve, allowing him to shapeshift into a human at will… By the way, Imperials killed his father, so don't expect him to listen to you." She said the last part with a growing sinister smirk. Honest may have his own pawns, but she could personally wipe them all out. With a pet just as strong as she is, he couldn't hope to restrain her, or whatever his idiotic political mind wanted to do to her.

She held in a laugh at his horrified expression, before looking back up to the dragon glaring at the Prime Minister.

"Come on, let's go. You still have that cloak right?" She stood up before leaving, her heels clicking ominously.

Tatsumi looked around to the torn remains of his clothes, before growing smaller, but not human.

On all fours he followed Esdeath out.

The Prime Minister watched them go, angered at this change of events.

 _I'm going to have to completely redo my plans… Damn you, Esdeath!_

* * *

After getting a change of clothes, Tatsumi wandered around the Capital, in human form. He looked around, curious of the city that was built by the man that ordered his father to die.

He had heard from Numa, before the war, that it was a mighty Empire, with corrupted officials.

He could now see why this 'corruption' could cause so many problems.

Everywhere, was sorrow, pain, suffering, _despair, anger, frustration, **greed.**_

It was utterly suffocating. Holding his nose in a vain attempt to cease smelling, he stumbled through the streets like a drunk, trying to breath as little as possible.

In his rush for 'fresh air', he stumbles into a woman. Mumbling an apology, he tries to continue on, before a strong grip on his shirt stops him.

"Hey boy, what's wrong? You seem to be having trouble breathing." She was a busty blonde with only baggy pants and a black strap as clothing. She looked at him in curiosity and slight worry, but he could smell it. It wafted off of her like perfume. Greed.

He sent a nasty glare her way, not that realizing in his panic, his eyes had gained cross-slit pupils.

She took a step back in shock, staring at his unusual eyes as he looked away and rushed to the Capital's entryway.

* * *

Eventually Esdeath found him, and led him to the big archway signaling the exit to the city.

While he caught his breath, he stared in annoyance at the people around them. He could still smell it from here, but it wasn't as suffocating.

Esdeath still had her curious-with-a-touch-of-worry stare fixed on him, wondering why he was acting so weird.

"The Palace doesn't have nearly as many people in one space at a time." He muttered, almost to quiet to hear.

"Is that so? Your nose must be really sensitive. Are you smelling their body odors?" Esdeath asked bluntly.

"Those aren't suffocating. Those are natural… Although I suppose all those are natural as well…" He mumbled vaguely.

"What are?"

"Emotions. Greed…" He looked around, coming to a stop on Esdeath. She was staring at him in thought, trying to make sense of his vague answers.

Then she turned around and walked away. When he didn't follow, she looked behind her, at him, and said, "Well, didn't you want to get away from all of it?"

With that being said, he followed her away from the capital, into the forest.

* * *

They walked for hours, killing anything that had the misfortune of running into their sight.

Tatsumi was relieved, even though he knew he was going to have to get used to the smell of the Capital, he had escaped from the dreaded smells.

They killed a number of danger beasts, ranging from common ones to rare ones.

Esdeath had occasionally muttered that it would be a pleasure to find an Ultra Class, but there was a reason those were so rare.

Or at least that's what Tatsumi was thinking when an inhuman shriek called out.

 ** _"We will not tolerate intruders."_**

Tatsumi paused. It was clearly a powerful danger beast that called out in warning. The only problem was **_We_**. Who was **_We_**?

Esdeath had broken into a full out sprint when she heard the call, a grin spreading into her face as she anticipated a great battle.

In a rush, Tatsumi ran after Esdeath. He did not wish to intrude on another beasts territory, although, he figured, it'd probably be difficult to make a battle-maniac like Esdeath retreat without even trying.

Another warning sounded out, like the shriek of metal upon metal mixed with a guttural roar.

 ** _"If you come, you will regret it."_**

Esdeath couldn't understand what he was saying, being human, so she did not falter. Tatsumi had come to the realization that even if she did know the meaning of the roar, she wouldn't stop.

One last call sounded out.

 ** _"You have made your choice, humans."_**

And then a shadow descended upon them.

With a thundering crash it landed.

It suddenly made sense, **_We_**.

Black armor plates covered every inch of its body, phantom cracks across most, from previous battles. Spikes jutted from its massive tail, and lined along its spine. Two pairs of pitch-black wings, leathery and tough. Sturdy armored legs bore claws that could shred through armor with utmost ease.

It was a beast of lore, much like Tatsumi, yet different.

There were _seven_ heads. Each one was horned and armored. Each one had glaring crimson eyes. Black fangs flashed warningly, ready to bite. A shrill growl came from each head.

A hydra. An old hydra. Judging by the amount of armor and the utter size of it, it was almost a millennia in age. Older than Tatsumi by a few decades.

As it gazed upon Esdeath, one of the heads let out a challenging roar.

 ** _"Imperial! You will fall today!"_**

Tatsumi himself let out a challenging roar, as he grew.

The hydra eyed his form in disgust.

 ** _"Beast! Why do you protect such a human!? An IMPERIAL!"_**

Tatsumi growled out his own response, and gauged the reactions on all of the faces.

 ** _"My father has fallen to the Imperials, not this woman. There is no point in attacking her."_**

One of the heads looked deterred and fell silent, but the others didn't falter. Some growled while others yelled at him in anger.

 ** _"What would you know?! Your father must have been weak!"_** One taunted.

 ** _"Our father was strong! But he was taken from me by them! I will not forgive the Imperials!"_** Another screeched.

 ** _"Do you think you can beat me in a fight?!"_** A third one questioned in anger.

Tatsumi let a growl escape his throat.

On the ground Esdeath watched in interest.

 ** _"My father was the beast the Imperials call the Tyrant. He was anything but weak."_** Tatsumi replied in annoyance. Despite its age, it's anger made it act childish.

 ** _"The Tyrant?! Ha! My father was the Archdemon! He could've killed the Tyrant with ease!"_** One of the heads screamed. All of the other heads voiced their agreement.

Tired of being insulted and taunted, Tatsumi decided to make the first move.

He lunged forward, clamping his jaws on one of the many necks. It screamed in pain, causing the others to chomp down on him or shoot flaring shot his way.

Not adapted to this kind of fighting, Tatsumi took the damage full on. Stumbling back he shot his own frosted breath, causing ice to form along the hydra.

The hydra dodged with a quick beat of its wings, surprisingly agile for something of its size.

The hydra didn't bother with a safe landing, instead opting to land directly on top of Tatsumi. He realized this, causing him to scramble out of the way. With a shuddering crack, the earth that had supported his weight, to suddenly falter beneath him.

The tide of battle quickly turned on Tatsumi, despite him taking the first move. The hydra had superior strength, speed, and experience, as well as the advantage of home territory.

The hydra's multiple heads turned any opening it made into an opening to attack Tatsumi, and he took devastating damage.

Esdeath looked to be thinking about jumping in, a somewhat disappointed expression on her face.

Then, Tatsumi made it known why the Tyrant was so feared as a beast, and sought after by ancient Imperials.

After being sent a massive blow to his side, he was sent tumbling away. When he came to a full stop, his scales rippled.

His body grew larger and more muscled. Sturdier armor plates replaced the previous ones, forming all around his body. Spikes similar to the hydra's protruded out, all along his spine, and framing his head. His wings grew larger, able to hold much more weight. His scales turned from an icy white, to a dirty brown. He shed the fur that had protected him from the cold in the North. His neck grew thin spikes, to protect it from being bitten, as the rest of his body adapted to the hydra's fighting style. Now fully prepared, he shot back into battle.

With every ounce of dominance the hydra once had, he turned the tide of the battle.

Blow after devastating blow landed on the hydra. It stumbled back, two heads lunging to hit his arms, four others shooting out fire. One stood on standby for any openings created. It was a flawless approach to battle, that is, if it's opponent hadn't evolved for the sole purpose of defeating it.

Having adapted to be immune to fire, Tatsumi swatted the heads away and stepped forward, into the inferno.

He grabbed a head and started choking it. The others lunged at him in anger. One by one, he beat the heads down, but he would not cut off a head.

He had heard the tales of the Archdemon from his father.

A beast with multiple heads. Having the ability to control all of rock and soil, he was a murderous opponent. Cut a head off, and two more grow back.

If the scars on the necks of the hydra were any indication, he had inherited that trait. However, if his beat down was anything to go by, he did not inherit his father's ability to control the earth.

Tatsumi held him there for several minutes, and despite the struggling the multiple heads put up, eventually they gave up and went limp.

 ** _"Son of the Tyrant… You will suit him just fine,"_** the heads shrieked in unison.

 ** _"Who? For what?_** " Tatsumi questioned.

 ** _"Those Imperials killed my father… They used magic to steal his ability… They used his remnants for their own satisfaction, so I killed them and took my father's remnants from them. It lays in the temple. I was guarding it from Imperials."_** The hydra explained in defeat. The heads each looked up into Tatsumi's eyes, and when Tatsumi was sure it wouldn't attack him, he let him go.

 ** _"Temple?"_** He questioned.

 ** _"My home."_** Was his answer. With that the hydra stretched its wings. With a few flaps of preparation, it took off in flight.

Tatsumi bent down, offering his hand. Esdeath jumped onto it then sat down. He could feel her eyes boring into him.

The hydra led him to a ruin.

Ancient bricks built up, cracks formed across the floor. Plant roots, from the many cracks, spread across the walls and floor of the temple. There was a massive hole in the mountain the temple was built into, from there the two beasts entered the temple. The ceilings were high, but Tatsumi still had to walk on all fours in order to not brush against the top.

Esdeath rode on his back, watching the hydra with mild interest. She hadn't asked why he was following it, Tatsumi wasn't entirely sure if she even cared.

The hydra led him to yet another crumbling wall. It seemed that if the hydra wanted to go through the temple, he just tore the walls down.

Through the hole in the wall, a throne came into sight. Light from a caved in roof shone down on it. Moss covered the armrests and a torn red cloth rest on the ground, like a carpet.

On the throne, was a vase. It looked to be made from bones, with a substance filling the gaps. From the angle Tatsumi was standing at, he could see the liquid filling the vase.

It was red, like blood.

 ** _"Drink."_** Was what the hydra said, but Tatsumi had already shrunken into his miniature dragon form. With scaly hands, he lifted the pot to his jaws, and drank.

* * *

 **Well. That's that…**

 **They're finally at the capital... ^_^**

 **If you haven't read The Shadow of Tatsumi or Kill the Personality! please do so. They are written by my friends…**

 **Also, you can thank CosmicEter (Author of The Shadow of Tatsumi) for this chapter. He helped me come up with the ideas, and what to write for this chapter. This would've come a lot later if he hadn't help…**

 **Please! Review!**


End file.
